


You can be my whole world if I can be your satellite

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laver Cup, Love, M/M, Roger and Rafa are Saschas and Domis dads, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Sascha wins them Laver Cup and Stefanos makes a discovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Satellite, Nickelback

The moment Sascha was about to step out of the tunnel, followed by the dads who were encouraging him, well Rafa was encouraging him Roger was yelling at him, knowing both of them meant well he still couldn't help but feel nervous. Of course they werw right negative thoughts wouldn't help him. Seeing Domi wink at him before he stepped out calmed him, for the moment. His husband squeezing his wrist briefly, nodding at him in reassurance before stepping out with the others.

Björn by his side Sascha took a calming breath. He could do it. He had won them Laver Cup last year he could do it this year. No negative thoughts he repeated Rafas mantra in his head. The team was with him. The dads were with him. Domi was with him. Nothing could go wrong. Not with that support. Following Björn, Sasch grabbed his racket when it was announced that play was delayed due to lighting problems. The German released a nervous breathe. Björn patting his back in comfort. 

Sascha glanced towards the bench. Domi and the dads nodding at him. He would have wanted to kiss Domi before the match but with all the cameras around them it was impossible. At least the dads were having the time of their lives. Jumping up and down and checking his racket Sascha tried to calm himself when it was announced that the lights were back. Finally. Milos was certainly not an opponent that should be underestimated, Sascha knew that. 

No negative thinking, he repeated, you can do it. You can do it. 

The first two games were a nightmare for Sascha. A nightmare. Great the game started well. No negative thinking, he scolded himself. The team was cheering and clapping. Domi being the loudest by a mile, Sascha feared his husband would remain without voice. And then in his third game he finally broke Milos turning the whole game around and taking the first set. Upon sitting on the bench he could feel Stefanos hovering over him but Sascha had no time to worry about the Greek right now. He had sulked enough. He hadn't even showed up at Domi first set which he had been feeling so bad about. Of course Domi never blamed him. Being his ever loving self. 

It was time to give him and the dads something back.

No negative thinking you can do it, he repeates in his head while wiping his face with a towel and taking a sip out of his bottle. Next to him Mc Enroe was yelling like a maniac. Domis voice flooded his ear.

"Geil. Geil. Geil. Weiter so." Awesome. Awesome. Awesome. Continue like that. An unspoken you are doing great, we are with you, I love you.

Sadly the second set didn't go his way. Still the team was cheering and encouraging him. Domi animating the crowd. Stefanos following suit. Rafa and Roger yelling "Come on Sascha" despite losing the set it gave him a lot pf strenght and confidence.

"If it goes into tie break don't worry we will think of something focus on the sets first." Thats what Roger had said Sascha trusted his dads judgement. If someone knew than he would be the one. 

Still he wished that his own team would be as supportive as this one the maybe he would have had more confidence to finish the saison better. 

The first few points of the tiebreak started strong and Sascha remembered Roger words. I want a fist bump for every point you score. Turning around to his team, to his family Sascha roared like a lion for every point he scored. Domi and Roger being on their feet all the time. Encouraging him. Animating the crowd and then Sascha did too. Thats the energy he needed. Exactly that and then he was leading. 

The team telling him he was doing great. A hand was in his neck and Sascha relaxed. Domi was like the sea, calming him down. It wasn't over yet. Soon.

"Break him. Destroy him. Get this."

It was like someone had thrown gasoline into fire. In a good way. Fueling him with energy. Good energy. He could do this. 

Domi was on his knees a few times through out the match. It looked like he was praying. And then finally the agonizing yet liberating last point. Sascha roared his body collapsing to the ground in relief. So much relief he wanted to cry. He had done it. He had won them the Laver Cup for the second time in a row. It felt like someone had unshackled him from his own mind. He didn't even register Stefanos throwing himself at him. He couldn't care at that moment. The team was yelling happily, incorehent loud words in Saschas ringing ears. He wanted to cry. 

The Domi was finally with him. Pressing a kiss against his neck, sheltered by the team.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich Schatz." I am so proud of you, babe.

Sascha curled an arm around his husbands waist before Roger helped him up. Hugging him tightly. Thanking him. Everyone knew how much this win meant to Roger. Winning in his homecountry had been his dream. A dream Sascha had helped realize. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. The team was celebrating, Domi telling him to join the group hug. Such an incredible feeling indeed. Last year had been amazing but this year it felt different. It meant more to him, so much more. After all the failure and hardship there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

Finally. This was the time to finish the saison strong. 

Before his interview Domi hugged him tightly, Sascha never wanting to let him go. Him and Roger celebrating with the amazing crowd in Geneva. And then it was time to celebrate on their own. Oh boy did they celebrate. At one point Sascha had to physically take the champange bottle from Domis mouth. Shooting him a look that said:

Do you remember last year, Schatz ?? Please behave we can drink later.

The presser was uneventful but funny. Sascha kissing the trophy proudly and then it was really time to celebrate. With the team. All of them had showered. Sascha dragging Domi behind him. They needed to shower first so they could have some alone time please. Without the Austrians consistent cheerleading and encouragement, Sascha was sure he wouldn't have done it. His husband giving him so much strenght and love. So much love. Unconditional love.

Sascha hid them behind a door. His lips finally connecting with Domis who moaned. He had wanted to do this since he had scored that winning point. He had wanted to run into Domis arms and hold him close to his chest. His hand snuck under Domis tshirt making the older buckle. Breaking the kiss. Pressing their foreheads together their breath becoming one. 

"Ich liebe dich so sehr." I love you so much. 

"Thank you for being my cheerleader number one. I couldn't have asked for a better husband. Everything I did was sulk and be moody and I am so sorry. I should have behaved differently. I don't deserve you, Domi."

Domi pressed a finger against Sascha lips.

"Shush you are my hero you doofus. You were amazing. You know I don't care about that. You needed time for yourself. It's ok. It doesn't matter anymore. You won. We won. Everything that matters is that you pick yourself up. I believe in you. Lets finish this saison strong. In sickness and in health. In good and bad times that's what we promised eachother right ??"

Sascha nodded against his forehead. Swallowing hard. Biting his lower lip he tried not to tear up.

"You deserve everything. You deserve the world. I promised to love you forever and I will. I love you so much you have no idea and so do the dads."

Sascha hugged him tightly. Pressing his face into the crook of Domis neck. He was so lucky. So incredibly lucky to have such amamzing, supportive people by his side who loved him no matter what. 

"Ich liebe dich auch." I love you too.

Stefanos had tried to cheer on Sascha and make him feel comfortable. Maybe even try to befriend him. He didn't understand why the German didn't like him. Everytime he tried to talk to him the other either put some distance between them or ignored him completely. He had just wanted to sort this problem that apparently existed between them. Stefanos liked Sascha. Maybe a bit too much than he should. He had a crush on the guy ok. But everytime he tried to initiate conversation, the German disppeared mostly with Dominic. 

Stefanos hoped he hadn't seemed too desperate or anything. Of course he had also fought for the team but he had tried to impress Sascha who always gave him the cold shoulder. Staying away from him as much as possible. The Greek had wanted to resolve whatever problem was between them. Even if he had a crush on Sascha that didn't meant that it was the same for the German as well. Noticing that both Sascha and Dominic where gone, Stefanos adjusted his ponytail and went out to search them. Or rather he went out in hopes to speak to Sascha alone. 

Turning around a corner he heard voices. Of course Thiem was in Saschas presence. So there was no way he could talk to the German alone. Stefanos shoulders slumped. Great. Looking up he noticed that Sascha and Dominic were awefully close. Too close. The German looking at the older one with a gaze Stefanos had never seen before. A hand was on the Austrians cheek, Sascha smiling softly. Before he went in to pull the smaller male into a kiss and Stefanos froze on the spot.

His mouth hanging open like a fish. Gaping at the scene.

Oh. OH. 

How could he have been so dumb not to notice. But this also meant no one else had noticed, right ?? 

Stefanos felt his heart shatter. He wasn't blaming Dominic. Not at all. He was the man, Sascha had chosen. He was no competition. Not when Sascha looked at Domi like he was the world. His world. Stefanos swallowed hard. Everything made so much sense now. Sascha not reacting to his tries to woo him. There was no wooing he had barked at the wrong tree. The man is already taken, Stefanos you fool. 

Sascha seemed incredibly happy. His eyes soft while he caressed Domis cheek. The hugged eachother. Then Domi looked up and spotted him. Stefanos blood freezing in his veins. His breath caught in his throat he turned around and as quietly as he could he hurried to the lockerroom.

"Domi ?? Domi. Schatz is everything ok ??"

Domi shook his head.

"Wha- ?? Yes I am ok. Sorry lets go back before the dads worry, yes ??"

Sascha squeezed his hand. Smiling happily before dropping a kiss against Domis lips and both of them made their way back. Sascha started talking to Roger and Domi made his way towards Stefanos at the other end of the room. The Greek throwing some stuff into his bag. His finger playing with one of his locks, trying to avoid everyones eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Domi tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at the Austrian.

"Oh hi Dominic what can I do for you ??"

"We have to talk."

Stefanos gulped visibly. Sascha shot them a look. Mostly Domi and ignoring Stefanos completely. Domi winked at his husband who cocked his head in confusion and disappeared with Stefanos, a hand on the Greeks shoulder.

"Look Dominic I am sorry I didn't mean to pry ok. I swear I won't tell a soul. Oh my God I am so sorry."

Stefanos looked like he was close to crying if he was honest.

"Relax. Everything is ok really. I know you won't say a thing. Sorry you had to find out like that though."

"Huh ??" 

"About me and Sasch. You have a crush on him don't you ??"

Stefanos blushing was answer enough for Domi.

"Why are you so chill about this ?? Shouldn't you be at my throat and threatening to kill me if I come close to him ??"

Domi narrowed his eyes confused. 

"Why would I ?? Sasch as painful as it sounds is not interested in you. I don't mean this in a bad way Stefanos, Sascha is just dense sometimes really. I am sure the crush will pass and you will find someone who appreaciates you. I have no idea what happened between the two of you. Try to talk to him. Or I will convince Sasch to talk to you if thats what you want. Just sort this out."

Domi squeezed Stefanos shoulder and the Greek suddenly realized why Sascha was with him. The guy was as calm as the sea. Maybe even too nice really. Sascha deserved the best and it looked like Dominic was the best for him. The Greek nodded. Defeated. At least now he knew that he had no chance with Alexander Zverev. The realization still hurt. A lot.

"Thank you, Dominic."

The Austrian winked at him and returned to Saschas side. The tall German grabbing his arm and whispering to him in what Stefanos presumed was German. Throwing a displeasing look at Stefanos when he caught him looking at them. Domi whispering into his ear and the blond sighing defeated. Nodding. 

"Sei nett, Schatz." Be nice, babe. 

Domi patted Saschas shoulder and turned around to talk to Fabio.

"Domi said I should be nice to you. I will try. Thanks for cheering me on."

Stefanos smiled at that no he beamed. It sounded genuine what the German was saying. With that he turned around glued himself to Domis side again. 

It was a small step. A very small step but maybe one day they would be able to be friends. Stefanos hoped so. 

He saw Sascha squeeze Domis wrist. A soft smile on his face. Turning around Roger and Rafa hugged Saschas and Domis shoulders, laughing into their ears happily before announcing that all of them start with the real celebrations. 

Stefanos sighed softly. Sascha looked so incredibly happy. Nuzzling Domis temple. 

"Ich liebe dich, Domi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sascha gives Domi their wedding gift.

After Laver Cup both Sascha and Domi flew to Vienna together. They had the same destination anyway. Beijing so they decided to spend a few days in Domi home country together. They would have their honeymoon later. Before the new year thats what they had decided. It was easier that way. 

Domi stirred in bed. Sighing into the warm covers. However there was no Sascha next to him, sitting up Domi rubbed his eyes sleepily and grabbed the phone from the nightstand to check the time. 9pm. Maybe Sascha had wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Yawning Domi ran a hand through his unruly hair and settled back into the warm covers. He fell asleep again, Saschas smell in his nose. 

The next time he woke up there was something wet on his face. Blinking Domi wanted to turn around when there was a yelp. Making the Austrian sit up in bed confused. What had been that ?? There was a black colored ball on his blanket. Domi touched it when he came to the realization that it wasn't a ball. It was a puppy. A pink bow was tied around it's neck. It whined softly. Trying to crawl upwards. The thick blanket making it difficult for it's little paws. 

Domi picked it up. This was one of Löviks puppies. The Austrian recognized it now. It's fur was so soft, so Domi ran his hand through it. Sitting up properly he placed the puppy in his lap. It curled around his hand. It's little teeth nibbling on his fingertip cheekily. Domi giggled softly. 

"Hello baby who are you ??"

Domi lifted the puppy from his lap. The little paws moving trying to squirm out of the Austrians grip. Domi placed it back on the blanket, watching it sniff excitedly. 

"Do you like your wedding gift, Schatz ??"

Sascha was leaning against the door. A loose sweater hanging on his shoulder. His short hair a mess. With one hand he pushed his glasses back up. A soft smile dancing on his lips. Domi was petting the dog gently. 

"You gifted me a puppy for our wedding ?? Well I like it better than the boat dads are trying to hide from us. Rafa was scrolling through pages in Geneva and they were giggling like children. Can you believe we are getting a boat ??"

Sascha laughed and moved from the door. Sitting behind his huband to hug him from behind. His chin resting on the older ones shoulder, while he watched the puppy move on the blanket. Clumsy steps. Tripping over it's paws. Falling onto the blanket with an oof. 

"Carefully baby. Whats it's name ??"

Carefully the Austrian had placed the puppy in his lap again. Sascha dropping a kiss against his ear. His breath hot against Domis skin, making him shiver slightly.

"It's a she. I wanted you to choose her name. She is gonna be our dog daughter."

"Dog daughter huh ??" Domi replied amused while busying himself with the puppy, who was gnawing on his skin playfully.

"Do you like Maya ??"

Domi could feel Sascha raise his eyebrows against his temple. His husbands glasses digging into his skin. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It was familiar. Domi loved Sascha in his glasses. He thought he looked sexy. 

"Maya sounds nice."

"You don't sound convinced, Schatz."

"I mean she has black fur Maya would have fitted more with a cream colored one. But I told you that we could only keep two. And the cream colored one was a boy so I thought a girl would be nice for us. But if you like Maya, Maya it is then."

Domi laughed happily. Turning around to kiss Sascha awkwardly on the lips. 

"Welcome to the family little Maya. The granddads will freak out."

Their days as dog dads were hectic. Maya was a smart girl and was a very fast learner. Her little paws clicking against the pavement. Following Domi around wherever he went. Pushing at his legs in the morning when he went to brush his teeth. 

"I want us to buy bows for her. She looked so cute when you left her on my bed with that pink bow. Absolutely adorable, Schatz."

Sascha laughed and continued to eat his cereal. He had nearly spat out his milk in laughter. Maya pushing at Domis legs. Whining.

"Whats the matter princess. You had breakfast already. Ok fine I'll give you some milk."

Domi poured some milk into the bowl. Maya was lapping at it happily. Half her body being covered in milk and Domi scratched his head in embarrassement.

"Don't spoil her Schatz please."

"It was just some milk, Sasch relax."

Sascha sighed dramatically and took a sip out of his orange juice.

"You gave her milk so you'll bath her."

"Aww is daddy angry ??"

"Nah just annoyed at his husband."

Domi laughed and kissed his cheek, picking up the dog and filling up a dish with water to wash Maya. Rubbing her dry with a small towel. The semi wet hair curling and Domi tried not sigh. God this was adorable. He picked up the puppy and held her in front of Saschas face.

"Don't be angry anymore, daddy."

Maya licked the Germans nose who laughed softly and took her from the Austrians arms to rock her back and forth gently. The puppy yawning in his arms. A soft smile on Saschas face as he scratched her small belly. Holding out his arm in invitation Sascha looked at Domi who joined him. Pressing his forehead against his. Watching the puppy sleep in Saschas arms. It's little chest rising and falling. 

"She is beautiful, huh ??"

"Mmmhhh."

Domi changed the angle to drop a kiss against Saschas lips.

"Not in front of our daughter, Schatz."

"She is asleep. Don't be a spoilsport. Lets bring her to bed. We have to leave for Beijing tomorrow. What do you say we can take her with us it would be nice to have her there, don't you think ??"

Domi nodded. This little puppy had stolen his heart. Like Sascha had done years ago. He just hoped that the journey wouldn't be too stressful for her. The flight to Beijing was stressful. The boys were worried for their dog. Maya was crying happily upon spotting them. Domi taking her out of her cage and wrapping her in his hoodie safely. Curling her around his chest until they arrived at the hotel. 

The puppy sleeping on the Austrians chest. Domi had put a hand on her tiny body protectively during the night. He loved her so much already. This was better than any boat. Not that Domi minded a boat really. They could take Maya with them and see the world. Start from Hamburg and go from there. They barely had time however.

The months passed and Maya turned out not to be such a sweetheart. She loved chewing on Saschas shoes especially much to the Germans dismay. He would find his torn shoes next to Mayas bed. The dogs tonuge hanging out of her mouth smiling happily at her dad. Domi would double over in laughter at the sight.

"This is not funny, Schatz."

Domi would wipe the tears from his eyes in laughter.

"It is Sasch."

Maya running around Domis legs happily. Wagging her tail and demanding attention from him, which the Austrian was more than happy to provide. 

"She loves you more than me", Sascha said pouting.

Picking up the dog Domi held her in front of Saschas face. 

"Give daddy some love baby. Kiss him."

The dog licking over Saschas face happily until the German took her from Domis arms and hugged her to his chest. Her tail wagging furiously. After the Australian Open Sascha got sick and stayed in Vienna with Maya while Domi travelled to his destination alone. His heart feeling heavy. The dog sleeping with Sascha on Domis pillow. Once he had seen her curled up inside one of Domis hoodies. Snoozing softly. He had snapped a photo to send it to his husband. 

Domi deserved the world. All the love. From him and their dog daughter. 

Then the dads came to visit. Maya freaking out when Domi teased her.

"Maya ?? Are grandpas going to be here soon. Grandpas."

The dog barked in anitcipation. Her tail wagging furiously. When the door was opened Roger held his arms out a big smile on his face. Maya leaping into his arms and crying happily. Licking both Rogers and Rafas faces. 

"Look at our granddaughter love. She has gotten big. We love you baby." 

Roger and Rafa cooed at her. Fastening a navy blue bow around her neck. It looked absolutely adorable. 

"Who is the best granddaughter in the world. You are. Yes you are sweetie. Look at you." Roger cooed.

Roger and Rafa left after few hours but not before providing a basketful of dog toys and treats. As if they hadn't enough already. Mayas favourite toys were Saschas shoes anyway. She would sometimes sleep inside of his sneakers. The German nearly getting a heartattack because he couldn't find her. 

This dog had made their life so much better. 

Sascha would find Domi on the couch, asleep. Maya curled up on his chest. His husband having a hand over her body protectively. To Sascha that was the most adorable sight. Next to Domis bedhead of course. He would regularly snap pictures. He was putting together a photoalbum for their one year anniversary. 

They had even taken a family picture on Christmas.

Him and Domi in Santa hats in front of their tree. Both of the holding Maya who had a red bow on her neck. 

The dog would sleep with them in bed. Their spoiled princess. 

Domi and Sascha wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
